La última aventura del Heroe
by 666kmk
Summary: mmm podría tomarlo como continuación del fic 10 de octubre...puede que no les guste mucho o puede que si... pero trata de q naruto vuelvede un viaje tres año despues de lo sucedido en el fic anterior. Intento deamor, lucha y la pelea def con akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1 **

- Cuidado Sasuke kun – gritaba Sakura al ver como el enemigo le lanzaba misiles de agua.

- No te preocupes Sakura esto es pan comido. KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU.

Una gran llamarada salió de la boca del chuunin de ojos negros, eliminando el ataque del enemigo.

- Muy bien Sakura, dale.

- Ok Sasuke kun. Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (se supone que esta gritando)

Sakura le da un golpe certero en el estomago dejando al enemigo de la aldea de la niebla totalmente inconsciente.

- Uff Sasuke kun lo conseguimos.

- Si Sakura, registra sus pertenencias, dentro debe tener el pergamino.

- Aquí esta Sasuke kun volvamos donde tsunade sama, lo necesita urgente.

En ese momento los dos ninjas surcaron los bosques volviendo a su aldea e informarle a tsunade sama sobre la misión. Había pasado cerca de 3 años desde que Sakura y Sasuke formaban un equipo único, luego de que Naruto decidiera recorrer el mundo para entrenar. No se sabía nada de él, nunca mando alguna carta contando cómo le estaba yendo. Lo único que se sabía de él era por las misiones que hacía de forma particular, lo que le dio un reconocimiento por parte de los aldeanos de Konoha.

Ya en Konoha, el dúo se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade con la intención de informar la situación. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio notaron un gran movimiento de gente que entraba y que salía de la construcción.

- Que sucederá Sasuke kun, esto está muy movido. Además ya va a anochecer, esto no es normal.

- Que se yo, a lo mejor Tsunade está escondiendo todo lo de valor nuevamente pq perdió en una de sus apuestas.

- Tal vez, la última vez que la vi…..

FLASH BACK

- Muy bien Sakura hip, aquí esta su misión hip. Debes ir a la aldea de la ruleta, digo de la niebla y traerme un pergamino muy valioso, es muy confidencial y solo uds pueden traerlo.

- Esta bien maestra, pero se siente bien?, debería dejar de tomar tanto sake eso le ha….

- HAS DICHO ALGO SAKURA!!!!

- Nononononono, solo decía que uds es una gran maestra y que todo lo que uds haga es lo correcto.

- Ajaja muy bien Sakura así me gust hip, digo así me gusta. A todo esto….. SHIZUNEEEE.

Unas puertas se abren mostrando a una shizune muy cansada y roja por subir corriendo las escaleras con ton ton en sus brazos.

- Diga tsunade sama

- Mmmm Shizune necesito que traigas mis cartas de póker, hoy viene un importante feudal que jugará conmigo al todo o nada jejejeje.

- Segura Tsunade sama?

- Acaso tengo cara de no estarlo… hip, tráemelo ya…

- En un momento Tsunade sama…

- Ehejejejeje mejor me voy a la misión maestra - decía Sakura con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- Está bien y acuérdate Sakura si es necesario debes dar tu vida por ese pergamino.

- Como uds diga maestra.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Bien Sasuke kun vayamos a reportar para ir a descansar.

Los dos ninjas subieron los grandes escalones que conducían a la oficina de la Godaime, cuando en ese momento un águila surcaba los cielos llegando a la zona de mensajería del pueblo.

- Mmm otra misión más – se kejaba Sasuke al ver el águila surcando los cielos.

- Deberías estar orgulloso, desde que Naruto se fue y ha hecho esas misiones de forma particular, la reputación del pueblo ha crecido de forma desmesurada, todas las demás aldeas y feudales de otros países nos reconocen como la potencia más grande en la formación de ninjas (notese una Sakura levantando un dedo y explicando como lo hacía cuando le enseñaba a Naruto el uso del chakra XD)

- Mmm ese dobe, ni sikiera se le ha ocurrido mandar una carta contando sus anécdotas.

- Si como estará?...

En la oficina de Tsunade. Se podía ver como la hokage buscaba de un lado a otro su sake para esconderlo de los embargadores que venían a buscar las reliquias perdidas en el juego de póker del otro día, en ese momento entran a la oficina Sakura y Sasuke muy malheridos pero satisfechos por el éxito de la misión.

- Tsunade sama trajimos el pergamino como uds nos pidió.

- Bien chicos, me alegro ese pergamino puede ser lo que me salve de esta situación.

- Que la salve – decía Sasuke con cara de que me importa a mi.

- Si Sasuke, este pergamino iba dirigido a mi desde un principio y los villanos de la aldea de la niebla se lo robaron a un cartero ninja.

- Que tiene que ver ese pergamino con la situación de embargo que va a sufrir.

- Este pergamino Sakura, es la salvación, en verdad es un préstamo que me hizo el kazekage de la aldea de la arena para poder pagar mis deudas.

Una gran gota cayeron de sus cabezas, en ese momento entra un jounin corriendo con una carta en sus manos, agitado dice:

- Godaime, hemos recibido por fin una carta de él.

- ¿De quién?

- De él, Godaime, de Uzumaki Naruto

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE - gritaron los dos chuunin y tsunade al mismo tiempo.

- Es verdad lo que me dices – Decia histérica Tsunade.

- Si es una carta de él y dice que regresará, que por fin regresará a la aldea a su hogar.

- Escuchaste Sasuke kun, Naruto va a regresar, va a regresar, por fin podremos ser un grupo de tres, por fin podremos volver a ser el equipo número 7 :D.

- Ja ese dobe ya era ahora que se comunicará¿Qué tan fuerte se habrá vuelto?

- Godaime, esta carta fue escrita en el país del aire hace 4 días atrás, lo que quiere decir….

- Que posiblemente regrese hoy – término de pronunciar Tsunade después de interrumpir al jounin.

- Escuchaste Sasuke kun, Naruto es posible que regrese hoy…. Que regrese hoy….., se lo voy a contar a ino y a los demás- Mientras decía eso Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación gritando una y otra vez que naruto podría regresar hoy.

- Mmmmmm, cada día la salud mental de Sakura me preocupa – decía serio el Uchiha. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar por fin que su amigo, la persona que lo saco de la oscuridad, volvería a su pueblo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

Eran las 4 de la mañana en la aldea de la hoja y a unos kilómetros se veía una sombra caminando por el sendero, dirigiéndose a la entrada de Konoha. Esa persona no era más que Naruto, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vio. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo y algún que otro tajo en su cara, ahora ya no usaba su típica ropa naranja. Si no que ocupaba unos pantalones largos de color negro sujetos con un cinturón de hebillas doradas. Tenía puesta una polera semi abierta y encima de él una chaqueta larga de color negro (si imagínense como va vestido en el ending de aluto.). Sobre su cabeza tenía la vieja bandana que usaba desde los 14 años. Llevaba consigo una mochila que tenía adherida la parte metálica de la bandana que le había regalado Iruka sensei en el momento de graduarse. Sus zapatos eran los mismos, de color negro que usaba hace 3 años atrás.

- Ya me estoy acercando al pueblo…. En verdad quiero darle una sorpresa a la vieja Tsunade ajajajajaja , que puedo hacer… que puedo hacer – pensaba Naruto mientras se detenía a escasos 3 kilometros de la puerta de entrada de la villa – Ya se jijijijiji - una sonrisa que indicaba travesura se reflejó en su cara – De esta forma pasaré desapercibido… OIROKE NO JUTSU V 2.0

Un puff se escucho en el espeso bosque y Naruto se transformaba en una chica de unos 25 años, de pelo café, ojos pardos y unas gomas que ni les cuento… (ajaja mi chica ideal :D). Naruto al irse de la aldea lo primero que hizo fue mejorar su técnica sexy con tal de que pudiera a engañar a cualquier enemigo. El entrenamiento dio frutos a las 2 semanas, por fin aprendió a cambiarle el tipo de pelo y ojos, además por fin consiguió borrar las marcas en su cara que siempre lo delataban, era el jutsu perfecto….

- Con esto podré pasar sin ser reconocido en la entrada jijijiji.

Naruto caminaba con la transformación por el bosque hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Su primer obstáculo era pasar a los dos jounin que siempre resguardaban la entrada, lo primero que hizo Naruto fue ocultar su chakra hasta dejarlo prácticamente en 0. Luego se acerco a la entrada.

Los jounin a cargo de la entrada eran los de siempre. Al ver a la chica acercarse no pudieron evitar ver sus go.. digo sus ojos tan hermosos y grandes. Miles de corazones empezaron a rodear sus cabezas mientras la chica se acercaba más y más a la entrada. Al llegar la chica con cara de inocente pregunta si podía conseguir algún lugar para pasar la noche. En ese momento los jounin se ponen serios olvidando el momento romántico negándole la entrada.

- Lo siento señorita pero no podemos dejar pasar a cualquier persona necesitamos una identificación – Decía el Jounin con un palo en su boca.

- (mmmm esto será más difícil de lo que pensé) – pensaba Naruto al ver que no lo dejaban pasar, en eso se le ocurrió otra idea – por favor señor ninja soy una niña solitaria sin casa que esta de viaje necesito un lugar para quedarme, mis padres murieron y no tengo a nadie que me cobije – Decía Naruto con su típica cara de niña tierna y un dedo en la boca.

- Lo siento señorita pero si no tiene un pase o una identificación no podemos dejarla entrar – Decía una de los jounin.

- Esta bien tendré que irme – Decía Naruto mientras se daba vuelta, mientras se alejaba una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejaba en su boca – Señores ninjas saben, aunque uds no me dejen entrar yo si lo hare…

En ese momento Naruto hace una infinidad de sellos y se da vuelta hacia los jounin, pidiendo disculpa por lo que iba a hacer.

- Lo siento pero debo pasar. HA!!!!!.

En ese momento un montón de hojas rodea a Naruto y desaparecia entre las miradas incrédulas de los jounin. Después de ponerse en alerta empezaron a escuchar voces por todos lados de la chica pidiendo desesperada que la dejarán entrar, los jounin sin pensarlo 2 veces se dieron cuenta que habían caído en un genjutsu de la chica.

- Tenemos que disipar el genjutsu – Decía uno de los guardias

- Esta bien vamos –Decía el otro

- Yo no haría eso si fuera uds, ahora verán que mi genjutsu no es tan fácil de disipar como otros.

En ese momento un montón de chicas aparecía y desaparecían, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a los jounin. Los jounin no podían deshacer el genjutsu y veían como cada vez las chicas se acercaban más y más a ellos, hasta que dos se aparecieron frente a sus ojos y cerrándoles un ojo les besa a cada uno la frente. Los jounin en ese momento caen al suelo desmayándose en el instante.

- Uff por fin, pensé que nunca caerían – Decía Naruto al aparecer bajo la tierra – Aunque me carga terminar el genjutsu de esa forma, estos dos no me dieron más remedio que hacerlo así, apenas llegue a la casa me lavare la boca con soda caustica puaj puaj – mientras los miraba les dijo – Tienen suerte ustedes son los primeros jounin de la aldea que vieron mi genjutsu pervertido, son afortunados al ver al único ninja capaz de mezclar ninjutsu y genjutsu en uno solo.

En ese momento Naruto se convierte nuevamente en hombre y entra al pueblo contemplándolo por todos lados, no pudo evitar aspirar un poco de ese aire que se le hizo tan familiar diciendo a la vez.

- He vuelto a casa ajajajajaja Uzumaki Naruto está de vuelta.

Naruto camino por la aldea hasta llegar a su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue cumplir su palabra y se lavo la boca con soda caustica XD. Luego dio vueltas por alrededor y se alegro al ver que la vieja mandaba de vez en cuando a alguien a limpiar su casa, por lo menos no estaba como hace 6 años cuando volvió de su viaje con jiraiya. Se acostó y se durmió, ya que el viaje había sido largo.

Al otro día…..

- Hey uds dos despierten – Decía Shikamaru al ver a los dos Jounin durmiendo en la calle.

- Ohh mi cabeza – Decía uno

- Todo me da vueltas ¿Qué paso?

- Eso mismo me gustaría saber ustedes se suponen que son los que hacen guardia en la entrada de la aldea…. – Decía cabreado Shikamaru.

- Tienes razón, pero ahora que recuerdo una chica hermosa llego tipo 4 de la mañana pidiendo refugio.

- Si tienes razón – Le decía el otro jounin – Esa chica era bien hermosa y tetuda :P, dijo que quería pasar la noche por acá pero….

- AHORA RECUERDO!!!!!! Vamos debemos informar a Godaime alguien extraño entro al pueblo y puede que sea peligroso.

- Tienes razón vamos..

En eso el par de jounin desaparece mientras shikamaru miraba con cara de cabreado:

- Que flojera ahora tendré que ser yo que haga guardia aquí hasta que esos dos regresen nuevamente, esto me cabrea mucho…

En esos momentos Naruto se arreglaba frente al espejo como siempre.

- Bien es ahora de visitar a esa vieja tsunade, me pregunto cuantas arrugas le habrán salido en todo este tiempo jejejjee – En ese momento Naruto se da vuelta y mira por la ventana – mm veo que esos dos ya se despertaron, mi intención es que no despertarán hasta las 12, pero veo que van directo donde la vieja. Tendré que usarlo nuevamente jijijiiji, no quiero que ellos me arruinen la sorpresa.

Mientras en la casa del Uchiha estaba la kunoichi rosada gritando a toda voz:

- Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun, despierta Sasuke kun. Ya es hora debemos ir donde Tsunade sama, debemos estar preparado para cuando Naruto regrese.

- Esta bien- decía Sasuke desde la ventana - pasa mientras tomo desayuno.

- Wiiiiii Sasuke kun me invito a su casa, este no puede ser mejor, Naruto regresa y Sasuke kun me invita a su casa…

De repente Sasuke aparece frente a ella diciendo:

- Mm mejor que no tomo desayuno, no quiero vomitar la comida al ver a Naruto nuevamente jejejeje – Mientras decía eso Sakura ponía una cara de total decepción – Ehh Sakura estas bien? Sakura despierta. (en verdad la salud de Sakura me preocupa cada día esta más ida).

Por otro lado estaba Tsunade preguntando cada 5 minutos a Shizune si había alguna noticia del rubio portador del kyubi. En ese momento los dos jounin aparecen frente a Tsunade con cara de alerta y contándole todo lo que pasó, mientras eso ocurría otro jounin entra nuevamente a su oficina contándole que alguien quería verlo.

- Quién es?

- No se, dice que es un viejo conocido suyo, se identifica como N.

- Mmm que raro haber déjalo pasar.

- De inmediato Tsunade sama.

En ese momento Naruto entra a la oficina de Tsunade sama esta vez transformado en un ninja de la aldea de la lluvia.

- Tsunade sama encantada de verla nuevamente.

- Mmm ya veo – mientras decía esto una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Pero Tsunade sama que hacemos con esa mujer, es peligro… - Alcanzo a decir un jounin antes de que Tsunade lo callara.

- Shh no hace falta… creo saber quien es…

En ese mismo instante Tsunade se levanta y con el puño en alto intenta golpear violentamente a Naruto transformado. Mientras este, esquivaba velozmente cada uno de los ataques de la hokage, en ese instante Naruto tb lanzo un puñetazo y ambos, tsunade y Naruto, bloquearon el puño del otro con su otra mano.

- Pe.. per.. pero que pasa aca – gritaba uno jounin mientras sacaba un kunai.

- Jejejje veo que no has cambiado nada vieja Tsunade..

- Y tu tampoco, ya veía raro que una mujer pudiera vencer tan fácilmente a dos jounin. Has mejorado mucho de hecho tu transformaciones han subido de nivel.

- Y tu cada día más tetona y sin arrugas jejejeje.

- Pero que pasa aquí Tsunade sama..

- Mmm lo que pasa es que la mujer que los ataco anoche y el ninja que tenemos aquí al frente es uno solo.

- Uno solo - decían los jounin al mismo tiempo

- Si, no es cierto….. Naruto…

- QUEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritaron los dos jounin al mismo tiempo - no puede ser..

- Jejejej me descubriste vieja Tsunade y pensar que te iba a dar una sorpresa, pero veo que me descubriste.

- Te has hecho muy fuerte Naruto,pero aunque tengas 21 años sigues teniendo la mentalidad de un niño. Solo tu podrías idear un plan como ese para engañar a dos de mis jounin.

- Jejejejeje – reía Naruto mientras seguía sujetando el puño de Tsunade – siempre tan perspicaz.

Toc Toc!!

- Pase - Decía Tsunade – bien Naruto espero que estés preparado para volver a verlos

- Ver a quienes?

En ese momento la puerta se abre y se podía ver a Sakura y Sasuke entrando a la oficina de Tsunade. Sakura al ver la escena, Tsunade sama peleando con un ninja de la lluvia y dos jounin en el suelo con la mente perdida, no pudo evitar reaccionar de mala manera y levantando un puño se dirigió a atacar al personaje desconocido.

- No Sakura espera……….

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

- Espera Sakura no es lo que tu crees – Alzaba la voz la jounin

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – un fuerte puño golpea a Naruto en la cabeza lanzándolo por lo aires hasta caer en una fuente cercana a la entrada de la aldea – ehehehehe (respiración porsiaca)

- SAKUURAAAAAA!!!!!!

- Eh que hice ahora? Ese ninja de la lluvia la estaba atacando – se disculpaba Sakura.

- Tiene razón Sakura, godaime – replicaba a la vez Sasuke.

- Oh Sasuke kun (con corazoncitos en sus ojos) me estas defendiendo viva el amor eterno…

- Se pueden callar los dos – Mientras lo decía se levantaba y empezaba a zamarrear y golpear a los dos jounin que aún no salían del asombro – hey ustedes vayan a buscarlo desde aquí lo veo está en la fuente de la entrada de la villa.

- Como usted diga godaime – replicaron los dos ninjas, desapareciendo en un instante.

Tsunade sama se da media vuelta y mira a su antigua alumna.

- Sakura!!!!!!! Espero que cuando lo traigan nuevamente te disculpes…

- Esta bien Maestra, lo siento – lo decía agachando la cabeza.

_- Sigo diciendo a esta mujer le falta un tornillo_ – Pensaba Tsunade con una gran gota en su cabeza.

Mientras en la fuente se veía un Naruto sobándose la cabeza..

- Ayayayai que duele, esta Sakura apenas me ve y me golpea, además sigue de violenta como antes. Es una verdadera arma mortal…

- Naruto senpai se encuentra bien… - Dijeron ambos jounin al llegar al lugar

- Ejejeje estoy bien, un poco mareado pero no es nada – Lo decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara

- Bien lo llevaremos nuevamente donde Tsunade….

- No esta bien puedo ir solo, y lo más importante llámenme Naruto, nada de Naruto senpai…

Dicho esto Naruto se encamino nuevamente hacia la oficina del hokage sobándose aún el lugar donde el puño violento de Sakura lo golpeo hace unos minutos atrás. Al llegar al lugar Tsunade se sorprende…

- Ohhh si que te has hecho fuerte ni el golpe sobrenatural de mi alumna te hizo deshacer la transformación.

- Jejejeje te sigo diciendo vieja tsunade me he vuelto muy fuerte.

- Di di dijiste vieja tsunade… - exclamaba sorprendida Sakura.

- No puede ser tu eres… - decía a la vez Sasuke

- Ejejejeje veo que me descubrieron – En ese momento Naruto deshace su técnica, dejando sorprendido a los dos chuunin presentes.

- NA NARUTO!!! – Gritaron los dos chuunin a la vez mientras se acercaban para abrazar a su amigo de la infancia.

- Ayayayai Sakura deja de abrazarme me estas asfixiando.

- Oh lo siento, disculpa por el golpe, pero veo que no has cambiado nada, pero te has hecho muy pero muy fuerte.

Naruto al escuchar el reconocimiento de la kunoichi no hizo más que reír un poco sonrojándose a la vez. Mientras que Sasuke:

- Jejej siempre serás un dobe Naruto.

- Y tu siempre serás un rencoroso y presumido Sasuke.

En ese instante ambos ninjas se abrazan dando así la reagrupación del antiguo grupo 7. La imagen a la godaime le hizo sentir nostalgia, la misma nostalgia que sintió al ver a Naruto hace 5 años atrás traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea malherido. Aunque en ese momento Sasuke no pudo concretar su venganza, las palabras que le expreso Naruto aquella vez fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el camino que había tomado fue el equivocado. Desde ese entonces Sasuke estuvo más que agradecido de Naruto fue el único que pudo hacerlo ver del error que había cometido.

Volviendo a la realidad Tsunade se acercaba al rubio y dándole un beso en la frente le dice:

- Bienvenido a casa Naruto.

- Gracias vieja tsunade, y espero que me dejes hacer todo lo posible para cumplir mi sueño.

- El ser hokage?

- Yo voy a ser hokage!!!! Además mi vuelta trae consigo otro propósito

- Otro propósito – exclamaba Sakura con cara de duda.

- Si, mi propósito es muy parecido al de Sasuke baka.

- A quien quieres matar dobe – decía cabreado Sasuke.

- Ajajajja no ese propósito no sino que el otro.

- ¿El otro?

- Si Sasuke baka, mi regreso a Konoha tiene como propósito 2 cosas: Ser el próximo hokage de Konoha y formar una familia…

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! – Gritaron al unísono los tres presentes.

- Que acaso no puedo???? – se kejaba Naruto.

- No no no es que es raro que algo así salga de tu bocota – decía Sasuke.

- Jejejej Sasuke si quieres ver quien es el verdadero dobe solo proponme pelea y la tendrás.

- Ya ya cálmense los dos. Naruto tu ahora debes descansar en la noche se te hará una fiesta de bienvenida. Tu Sasuke acuérdate quien fue el que te salvo y tu Sakura eh tu eres rosada….

- Que me habrá querido decir………

Mientras en otro lugar alejado del pueblo, en una cueva muy oscura 5 ninjas hacían aparición:

**Pein **: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos.

**Kisame**: ejejeje básicamente fue desde la pelea de itachi san contra su hermano

**Itachi**: Para que la reunión?

**Konan**: tenemos información de que por fin ha vuelto.

**Pein**: Según nuestro informante Naruto por fin regreso a su aldea, zetsu podrás indicarnos todo lo que recabaste en estos años.

**Zetsu **(parte conciente): Como verán Naruto se fue hace 3 años del pueblo con la intensión de ser más fuerte, nosotros en ese momento no pudimos atacarlo y capturarlo, debido a que a sus 18 años el 90 del chakra de kyubi ya se mezclo con su chakra lo que podría llevarnos nuestra destrucción si tratábamos de capturarlo. Mientras entrenaba yo estuve siguiéndolo y puedo decir que ahora en este momento Naruto es mucho más poderoso es capaz de sacar 8 de las 9 colas. Ustedes dirán que así nuestros planes se verán frustrados….

**Pein**: Pero no es así, al fin de cuentas Tobi sama tuvo razón, lo mejor era esperar.

**Zetsu**: Si, lo mejor era esperar, pq tenemos más posibilidades de atraparlo dentro de Konoha que fuera de ella. Al estar en el pueblo, Naruto será incapaz de usar todo su poder, por el amor que tiene a todos sus habitantes. De esa forma nosotros podremos capturarlo sin ningún problema.

**Kisame**: ejejeje pero esto no puede ser tan fácil…

**Pein**: no, no lo es, como Naruto ya es capaz de sacar 8 colas, si esperamos más tiempo Naruto será capaz de sacar la novena cola, en ese instante el sello se fusionara en un 100 con su contenedor perdiendo definitivamente la posibilidad de extraer al bijuu.

**Itachi**: Eso pone las cosas bien complicadas…

**Zetsu**: Si, nuestra única posibilidad es capturarlo en Konoha y es ahora o nunca…

**Konan**: Pein y yo le informaremos de esto a tobi sama, desde este momento zetsu vigilarás todos los movimientos de Naruto. Kisame e itachi, ustedes esperarán nuevas órdenes, no podemos perder a otro miembro.

**Pein**: Muy bien la reunión queda aplazada hasta que zetsu nos traiga nuevas noticias del chico

**Kisame**: Esta bien

**Itachi**: Como digas…

**Konan**: Muy bien hasta la próxima.

En ese instante los 5 ninjas renegados desaparecen dejando completamente vacía la cueva.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

La fiesta de bienvenida a Naruto fue en grande, todos los ninjas de konoha estaban presenten. Tsunade sama con copas de más se le insinuaba a jiraiya, a este le empezó a sangran la nariz mientras que gustosamente iba a aceptar la propuesta de la hokage hasta que llega shizune y lo mandó volando por los cielos.

- Ese baka nunca aprenderá… y usted Tsunade sama no le da vergüenza es la hokage.

- Ya ya ya mucho bla bla y poco sake, tráiganmeeee sake!!!! Hip..

Mientras tanto Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke hablaban entre ellos, sobre las aventuras del rubio y la gran cantidad de técnicas que aprendió en el viaje hasta que el tema salió…

- Naruto – Decía Sakura – Como es eso de que quieres formar familia???

- Esto… quiero renacer la familia que alguna vez tuvo mi padre… después de todo, tb quiero tener un hijo al cual enseñe todas mis técnicas.

- Ejejej Naruto tu nunca cambias… - Se apuraba a decir Sasuke.

- Y tienes a alguien en mente – (Sakura verdadera: Ojala que no sea yo….. yo quiero a Sasuke)

- En verdad no… pero el amor llegará solo ejejejeje.

En ese instante una niña tímida, de pelo azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos grandes ojos de color blanco miraba a Naruto detrás de un árbol…. Mientras pensaba….

_- Le digo o no le digo, hace 3 años que no veo a Naruto kun, cómo reaccionará. La última vez que se fue y volvió di un penoso espectáculo desmayándome frente a él.. soy cobarde….. _

- Ehhh Hinata?? Que haces detrás del árbol escondida… Hinata porque estás tan roja, tienes fiebre???.. Hinata??? Hinata?? Hinataa!!!!!!!

Mientras Naruto hablaba, Hinata sintió que Naruto la tocaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desmayarse frente a sus ojos. Pasado unos instantes todos estaban reunidos tratando de reanimar a Hinata que apenas veía a Naruto se desmayaba nuevamente. En ese instante Naruto pregunta:

- Que le pasa a hinata??, porque siempre se desmaya al verme?

Todos los presentes con gotazas en sus cabezas murmurando a la vez:

- Y aún no se da cuenta este dobe – Decía Shikamaru…

- Increíble que alguien tan fuerte pueda ser tan tonto… - apuntaba a la vez Ino

- Ejejeje akamaru veo que tendremos que decírselo…

- Guau guau

En ese instante kiba le hace señas a Naruto para que lo siga…

- Que pasa kiba

- Mira lo que pasa es…….

Naruto escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía kiba hasta que un gran grito por parte del rubio hizo que todos los que cuidaban a hinata se dieran vuelta viendo la escena:

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Naruto cálmate – Expresaba enojado kiba con sus manos tapando sus oídos.

- Pe pe pe pero como quieres que me calme…. Estas diciendo que Hinata está enamorada de mí…

- Si eso fue lo que te dije y aún no te he dicho todo ejejeje

- Que que que más falta que me digas….

- Ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde los 8 años…

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! O o sea que todas esas veces que me miraba y se ponía roja esas veces que se desmayaba, cuando hacia los panes de arroz con mi cara…

- Si Naruto todo eso lo hacía pq estaba enamorada de ti…

En ese instante Ino se acercaba a kiba y lo agarraba de una oreja llevándoselo a otro lado… Mientras que Naruto se quedaba procesando, con la mirada totalmente perdida, toda la información que había recibido en ese momento.

- Hey tu.. que le dijiste a Naruto

- Ejeje la verdad solamente, me da pena ver a hinata en ese estado cada vez que ve a Naruto.

- Serás idiota, no pudiste esperar hasta que el se diera cuenta solo…

- Dime la verdad ino, tu crees que Naruto alguna vez se hubiera dado cuenta por si mismo…

- Ehh no lo creo, pero igual ahora si que hinata no querrá ni acercarse a Naruto por la vergüenza.

- Bueno preguntémoselo ahora mismo que acaba de despertar.

Los dos ninjas se acercan al grupo que cuidaba a Hinata:

- Hinata estas bien? – Se apuraba a decir kiba.

- Si Kiba kun, gracias

- Ehh hinata – se apuraba a decir Ino – Kiba tiene algo que decirte..

- Que pa pasa Kiba kun…

- Ejem hinata, ya lo sabe..

- Ya sabe que? No entiendo

- Naruto.. Le conte lo que tu sientes por él.

- Que hiciste que!!!!!! – En ese momento Hinata vuelve a desmayarse dejando a todos con cara de preocupación nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Naruto:

-Hinata enamorada de mi, desde pequeños… hinata haciendo panes de arroz con mi cara… La inmortalidad del cangrejo.. Hinata poniéndose roja al verme…

En ese momento un personaje peliplateado se aparecia en escena leyendo un icha Icha paradaise edición especial.

- Ejeje llegue.. lamento la tardanza pero un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo, luego se me acerco una ancianita para que la ayudara a hacer pan y luego… Ehhh acaso nadie me va a decir nada.. ehh que pasa?

- Kakashi al ver a Naruto parado con la mirada perdida y divagando en sus ideas le cae una gota en su cabeza, luego al ver al grupo ayudando a Hinata, otra gota en la cabeza y al ver a Tsunade bebiendo sake a montón le aparece su tercera gota en la cabeza..

- Pero que me perdí….

- Ehh kakashi sensei !!! – Exclamaba Sakura al ver a kakashi presentarse 3 horas tarde a la fiesta de Naruto.

- Ahh Hola Sakura, ejejej lo siento por llegar tarde… pero que paso aquí???

- Ejem, es que Naruto se entero lo de Hinata

- Ya era hora. Me daba pena ver a hinata escabullirse cada día al bosque y ver como adoraba con una danza a un Naruto hecho con potes de ramen instantáneo que Naruto botaba a la basura…

- Hinata hacia eso….

- Yo no la estaba espiando….

- Si seguro….

Mientras tanto Zetsu oculto entre las ramas se divertía de la situación

- Quien iba a pensar que el jinchuuriki se enamoraría ajajajaja esto lo tiene que saber tobi sama, con esta situación nuestras cosas podrían facilitarse – decía una de sus personalidades.

- Jejeje entonces vayamos a informar – decía la otra personalidad.

- Tu eres el jefe… vamos–en ese instante zetsu desaparece para ir de inmediato a informar al resto del grupo.

En cambio Naruto espabilaba cada vez más hasta que de un momento a otro despierta de sus pensamientos y mira al grupo que ayudaba a hinata. En ese momento ambas miradas se encuentran y por una razón extraña Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esta situación. Por otro lado Hinata veía a Naruto y pensaba que ahora que todo lo sabe, Naruto nunca más la iba a mirar de la misma forma. Mientras hinata pensaba en toda la situación, un Naruto muy decidido se acercaba al grupo. Al verlo, todos los demás se alejaron y se hicieron los tontos mirando a otro lado. En cambio hinata estaba muy asustada, que le diría ahora a su amado?, cómo reaccionaría¿pq las nubes son blancas?. Entre todos esos pensamientos no se da cuenta que Naruto estaba ya frente a ella mirándola con una cara de duda.

_ - Que me dira Naruto kun ahora, oh dios estoy asustada….. – _Pensaba hinata

- Ehhh Hinata…. – Decía este con unos sonrojos en sus mejillas.

- Si Na Naruto kun..

- Esto… yo…. – Naruto estaba nervioso no sabía que decir, lo único que atino en ese momento fue mirar los ojos de Hinata, sonreír y darle un gran abrazo – Gracias Hinata, muchas gracias…

- Na ru to Kun…… - expreso hinata nuevamente antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

CONTINUARA

PD: Gracias por los Reviews... aunque son pocos eso alegra el dia :P


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5**

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde lo acontecido en la fiesta de bienvenida de Naruto, aún la gente comentaba como el ingenuo de Naruto aún no se había dado cuenta del amor que sentía hinata hacia él. Desde ese día Hinata no había querido salir de la casa y lo que menos quería hacer era ver a Naruto, dando la excusa de que aún no estaba preparada para verlo (yiaa!!!!!). En cambio Naruto, estaba en su casa aún ordenando sus ideas, empezando a recordar los momentos en que Hinata le daba apoyo antes de su pelea con Neji, cuando la vio desnuda en la cascada (se puso rojo en ese momento), cuando vio todo lo que había practicado en su taijutsu y ninjutsu solo por él, cuando hacía esos panes de arroz, etc. En ese momento Naruto se aleja de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

La que llamaba no era otra que Sakura, había ido a su casa para ver como se sentía Naruto, ya que él no había ido donde Tsunade desde el incidente?.

- Hola Nauto, como estás?

- Hola Sakura Chan, bueno aquí estoy tratando de reordenar el rompecabezas que se desarmo el día de la fiesta…

- …..

- Ehh pasa algo??

- No nada es que estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta, tu posibilidad de hacer una familia y lo de hinata…. Naruto estas pensando en esa posibilidad???..

- Ehh que posibilidad?

- La de casarte con hinata, yo como amiga de ella se lo mucho que te quiere, tu la harías muy feliz…

Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al escuchar eso de su mejor amiga, la posibilidad de que Hinata se casara con él, rondaba por su mente. Él aún no comprendía estos sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir por ella.

- Naruto?? Estas ahí??

- Ehh perdona… estaba pensando en otra cosa….

- Ya ya no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, mira Tsunade sama te llama necesita verte.

- Esta bien, espérame deja arreglarme.

Luego de unos minutos, Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron a las oficina de Tsunade, Nauro no pudo evitar escuchar todos los murmullos de la gente de los cuales ya no hablaban de aquél monstruo, sino que hablaban de lo tonto que había sido él al no darse cuenta nunca de la situación de Hinata.

- Naruto estas bien??

- En verdad Sakura no lo estoy para nada, odio cuando la gente habla de mí por detrás, no se que es peor que hablen de mi como monstruo o como un tonto que no sabe diferenciar amistad de amor….

- Naruto…..

- Ejejejejeje Sakura Chan veo que aún te preocupo… pero no te preocupes más adelante hablaré con ella y aclararemos todo esto – Lo decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara, como siempre lo caracterizaba – Bien Sakura chan ahora te voy a mostrar una de las tantas técnicas que aprendí en mi viaje…

- Técnica?? De que tipo…

- Ejejeje Bueno cuando supe todo lo del cuarto y de que era mi padre…. Bueno esa vez al final del pergamino venía una nota que decía que a 40 kilometros de acá había un pequeño pozo en el cual el había escondido unos pergaminos secretos.. .

- Pergaminos secretos….

- Se podría decir que son el tipo de herencia que me dejo mi padre.

- Herencia???

- Si esos pergaminos contiene algunas de las técnicas que el utilizo en su corta vida, y fue uno de los motivos del porque me fui a entrenar fuera de la aldea todo estos años…

- Comprendo… , pero no me digas que aprendiste esa técnica

- Jejejejeje más o menos

-Como que más o menos, o sea aún no la dominas…

- No, la domino al 100, pero le hice unos pequeños cambios jijijiiji

- No me digas que…

- Si Sakura chan, yo Uzumaki Naruto perfeccione el Hiraishin no jutsu.

- Pe pe pero como….. que fue lo que hiciste..

- Bueno cuando empezó mi entrenamiento en las cercanía de la aldea de la roca, trate por todos los modos tratar de aprender la técnica de mi padre. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era aumentar la velocidad, la única forma de hacerlo fue gracias a lee.

- A lee san, que fue lo que te dio??

- No el no me dio nada, te acuerdas de la pelea que tuvo el contra gaara…

- Mm si que tiene esa pelea con el asunto de velo…. Ya se!!!! Los pesos….

- Correcto Sakura chan, utilice pesos que erán 3 veces más pesados que los que ocupaba lee en ese tiempo, los utilice por 6 meses mientras escalaba montañas, mientras realizaba esas misiones particulares y además participe en unas cuantas pruebas de velocidad que se daban en algunos pueblos cercanos.

- Si escuche esos rumores de que tu participabas en carreras aunque nunca creía que fuera verdad.

- Ejejeje si son ciertos, y ahora lo sabes. Luego de sacarme los pesos obtuve una velocidad increíble y así pude aprender la técnica.

- Pero cuál es la diferencia con la del 4 hokage?

- Bueno la del 4 hokage necesitaba tocar algún objeto o parte del cuerpo del enemigo para pegar su chakra en él y así al hacer los sellos y ejecutar la técnica para dirigirse automáticamente hacia el enemigo como un imán… Lo que yo modifique fue esa parte, mientras entrenaba con los pesos estudie la técnica de Ino…

- La técnica de ino?? Cual la transferencia de alma???

- Si, pero en vez de aprender a transferir mi alma, aprendí a disparar mi propio chakra hacia objetos, aunque al principio si quería aprender la transferencia de alma, asi podía espiar sin problemas los baños termales de mujeres… (poniendo cara de baboso)

- Serás idiota…… Shannarooooo

Sakura en ese instante le manda con un derechazo directo a las afueras de la villa. Pasado unos minutos Naruto volvía con la cara toda hinchada y moreteada.

- Sakura chan eres muy violenta…

- Has dicho algo……..

- No no nada.. ejejeje. Mejor volvamos a la técnica ejejje.

- Esta bien…

- Jijiji Sakura chan lo siento, pero como te iba diciendo, yo en vez de traspasar mi alma, aprendí a lanzar mi chakra a objetos de esa forma……

- De esa forma tu con solo lanzar un poco de tu chakra hacia alguien puede hacer la técnica sin haber tenido contacto previo con el enemigo…

- Correcto Sakura chan siempre tan inteligente (pero odiosa, aunque es más rika… :P), aunque me han contado que tienes problemas mentales es cierto…

- Ehh estábamos hablando de ti no de mi – decía la Hanuro de manera enojada y dándole la espalda a Naruto.

- Lo siento lo siento, bueno quieres ver mi técnica...

- Está bien…

- Bien Sakura elije algún objeto o persona….

- Mmmm veamos…. Ya se trata de llegar al puente en donde esperábamos cuando pequeño a kakashi..

- Esta bien, donde era…. Donde era… ya recuerdo…. Primero dirijo mi chakra hacia la zona – Naruto al decir esto coloca las manos igual como lo hacía Ino en su transferencia de alma solo que esta vez empezó a concentrarse y un pequeño destello salió entre sus manos dirigiéndose hacia el puente – Bien Sakura anda al puente, cuando este allí aumenta tu chakra para saber que llegaste.

- Está bien…

Sakura hizo lo que le pidió Naruto, al llegar al puente, esta se percato de como el chakra de Naruto se podía sentir latente sobre el puente. En ese instante Sakura aumento su chakra todo lo que pudo para que Naruto comprendiera que ella ya había llegado.

- Muy bien, estamos listo. Pájaro, perro, mono, jabalí, buey. HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU

- En ese instante una fuerte ráfaga de viento se sintió, Sakura cerró los ojos hasta que escucho una voz bastante familiar.

- Ehh Sakura chan ya llegue..

- Guauuu increíble prácticamente no terminaba de disminuir mi chakra y ya estas acá, increíble… Es verdad lo que dice kakashi tu si que superaste al cuarto…

- Ejejejejej gracias sakura chan..

- Ajaja de nada pero creo q vamos un poco atrasados. No te preocupes Sakura chan agarrate de mí.

En ese instante Naruto apunta su chakra a la entrada del edificio, realiza a continuación los sellos ejecutando después la técnica. Sakura y Naruto en menos de un parpadeo estaban frente a la entrada viendo la cara de un jounin bastante sorprendido por la situación, ya que dos ninjas aparecieron frente a sus ojos en menos de un segundo.

Ya en la oficina de Tsunade, estaban esta y Sasuke esperando a que llegaran los otros dos personajes. En eso se escucha la puerta. Tsunade grito pase, en ese instante entraba Naruto con Sakura hablando de la técnica que recién había realizado Naruto. En ese momento Tsunade comienza a hablar.

- Bien, ya como están todos aquí, en especial tu Naruto, en verdad lo siento por lo de la otra noche pero esto es más importante, espero que estés en forma para una misión de rango S.

- Más preparado que nunca vieja.

- No me digas vieja…. Soy HO KA GE

- No por mucho ejejejejje.

- Eso lo veremos… Bien como decía Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura su misión será infiltrarse en la aldea del sonido, se han escuchado fuertes rumores que el sonido se esta asociando con la lluvia para hacer un mega ataque a Konoha y la arena.

- Entendido – Decía Sasuke al escuchar las instrucciones de Tsunade.

- Su misión es infiltrarse en la villa y obtener toda la información posible, en especial buscar información sobre kabuto y su relación con akatsuki.

- Akatsuki…. – decía Naruto.

- Si Naruto Akatsuki, se que ya han pasado 6 años desde que frustraste sus planes para conquistar el mundo, pero recuerda que ellos aún siguen buscando el kyubi.

- Está bien Tsunade sama – Decía Naruto.

- Naruto, me he enterado que cuando entrenabas te encontraste con Zetsu más de alguna vez, cierto?

- Si pero nunca quiso pelear conmigo… Decía q estaba esperando el momento…

- Bueno Naruto creo que ese momento se acerca así que cuídate…

- Ejejeje vieja no se preocupe por mi yo volveré vivo de esta misión. Además después debo conversar algo con cierta persona y convertirme en hokage

- Je me lo suponía dobe – Apuntaba Sasuke.

- Bien Chicos que las almas de los hokages estén con ustedes. Saldrán mañana a las 06.00 am. Suerte.

- Entendido – Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo antes de salir a sus respectivas casas para preparar todo para la misión.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6**

Eran las 07.36 am, amanecía ya en el país del fuego, a lo lejos en el espeso bosque se podía ver a los 3 chuunin surcando las ramas de los arboles dirigiéndose a la aldea del sonido. Sakura que había perfeccionado al máximo sus técnicas de ninja médico había traído algunas medicinas extras pq suponía que la batalla sería dura. Sasuke todo este tiempo en que Naruto estuvo entrenando fuera de la aldea se dedico a perfeccionar su sharingan, llegando inclusive a desarrollar el Mangekyou Sharingan tal cual lo hizo kakashi hacía añosa tras.

Ya habían pasado 2 días de viaje y se acercaban cada vez más a la aldea del sonido. En ese momento los 3 pararon en seco para poder idear un plan de infiltración y secundariamente un plan de ataque.

- Muy bien tenemos que ver si la aldea esta bien protegida o no – comentaba Sasuke – lástima que no posea el byakugan, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas…

- Sasuke kun creo que tengo una idea (WTF!!!!!!!!! Las cosas que escribo)

- Dime Sakura….

- Bien, aprovechémonos de las técnicas de Naruto, acuérdate que el puede hacer el kage bunshin.

- Verdad – Decía Naruto golpeando la palma de su mano con la otra empuñada – Pe pero si descubren el kage bunshin estaremos en problemas a menos que….

- A menos que a ese kage bunshin lo transformes en otra persona – apuntaba Sasuke.

- Ejejej si puedo hacer eso... Veamos KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

En ese instante un clon de Naruto aparecía al lado del grupo, este como era parte del propio Naruto ya sabía qué hacer. Inmediatamente se transformo en un ninja del sonido. En ese instante el clon de Naruto escucho las instrucciones de Sasuke.

- Muy bien nosotros esperaremos acá, cualquier problema solo desaparece y Naruto sabrá de inmediato.

- Ok - Dijo el clon

En ese momento el clon de Naruto comenzó a dirigirse a la aldea. Al llegar pudo ver como los ninjas del sonido creaban orcos de barros creando un ejército de cerca de 5000 subordinados. A lo lejos se podía ver a kabuto dirigiendo las actividades enemigas… Después de ver todo esto el clon iba a desaparecer pero una voz se lo impidió.

- Ejejejeje veo que tenemos visitas…

- Como supiste que no era de tu aldea.

- Muy fácil, los ninjas de mi aldea solo ocupan sus trajes cuando van a luchar y además ese tipo de traje es ocupado por genin, y aquí los genin tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar.

- Ya veo no tuve cuidado en eso, ejejeje, aunque no se pq no te muestras acaso me tienes miedo…

- Jaja ja, miedo yo? Ni se te ocurra si quieres que me muestre tienes que esperar, ya que en este momento te estoy hablando por telepatía.

- Telepatía?

-Si, y por lo que veo has mejorado mucho Naruto kun…

- Ejejej me descubriste...

- Ajaja como no me iba a dar cuenta, se todo sobre ti, se todo lo que hiciste en tu entrenamiento, ya que yo me uní con akatsuki con un solo propósito. Destruirte y acabar de una vez por toda con Konoha.

- Veremos si serás capaz…..

- En ese instante el kage desaparece para poder regresar de inmediato todo lo acontecido a la mente de Naruto.

- Ejejeje esto si que será divertido… - Exclamo Kabuto al ver desaparecer el clon.

Entre tanto, el equipo de Naruto esperaba respuestas del clon hasta que llegaron..

- Ya esta…

- Que que ocurre Naruto – exclamaba Sakura mientras se acercaba al rubio – que sucedió…

- Mmmm este kabuto… sabía que no tenía que haberle prestado el dvd del señor de los anillos cuando nos conocimos en los exámenes chuunin. Ahora está creando un ejército de 5000 orcos que junto con los ninjas del sonido atacarán Konoha dentro de poco.

- Dios hay que hacer algo Sasuke kun….

- Debemos infiltrarnos lo antes posible y tratar de desbaratar sus planes…

- No Sasuke, no vamos a poder hacer eso. Kabuto ya sabe que estamos acá.

- Pe pero como supo – Exclamaba la pelirrosada.

- Ese bastardo es capaz de comunicarse por telepatía con las personas y meterse en mis pensamientos, supo en un instante que era yo.

- Estamos en problemas que podemos hacer…

- Sakura chan la única cosa que podemos hacer es…

- Atacar… - Término de decir Sasuke.

- Si, pero somos 3 contra 5000 o más… además si tu haces tu Taju kage bunshin aún estaríamos en desventaja de 3000 – explicaba Sakura…

- Ejeje Sakura nunca pensé que ocuparía este recurso en esta misión pero no me queda otra…

- Que cosa Naruto….

- Jejejeje en primer lugar yo ya hago más de 2000 copias, ahora puedo llegar a 3000. Segundo, solo son 2000 enemigo sobre nosotros..

- Pero Naruto de igual manera son 2000 además acuérdate que tus kage desaparecen cuando son golpeados - exclamaba Sasuke.

- Si pero mi kage bunshin ahora son más resistentes, puedo inyectarle un poco del chakra del kyubi y hacerlos más resistentes. Además tengo esto – Cuando lo decía saca de entre su chaqueta un pergamino que tenía escrito la palabra ejército.

- Qué es eso Naruto – Decía la hanuro.

- Este pergamino me lo dio Gama oyabin hace algunos años atrás. Con este pergamino puedo invocar al ejército de ranas cuando quiera. Cada pergamino puede invocar a 500 ranas y yo tengo 2…

- Bien pero igual seguimos en desventaja Naruto.

- No Sakura no estamos en desventaja – decía Sasuke – puedo usar mi nueva técnica.

- Al decir esto, los ojos sharingan brillaban en sus ojos. De esa manera Sasuke le explicaba el plan a seguir.

- Muy bien esta todo ok, Naruto tu te encargas de los orcos. Sakura tu me sigues y harás todo lo que te diga…

- Bien.

- Ok…

- Muy bien acabaremos esto en unos segundos – exclamo Sasuke.

- Bien empecemos……

En ese instante Naruto hace el Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu, invocando a 3000 clones. Después dos clones agarraron los pergaminos hicieron una serie de sellos e invocaron el KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU. De inmediato tenían un ejército de 1000 ranas con espadas y lanzas.

- Muy bien Sasuke es tu turno – Índico Naruto.

- Bien aquí voy.

En ese instante Sasuke concentra chakra alrededor de sus ojos y pronuncia MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN. De inmediato una forma caleidoscópica apareció en los ojos de Sasuke, que indicaba que estaba listo para la pelea.

- Muy bien hagámoslo…

En ese instante el ejército de Naruto corrió a toda prisa hacia la dirección del enemigo. En cambio en el otro bando kabuto daba órdenes a sus lacras de sirvientes para que prepararán todo para la defensa.

- Muy bien estos hobbit vienen a la carga…… Los ninjas estén siempre detrás de los orcos y preparen todo tipo de ninjutsus ofensivos. Lo más importante dejen al jinchuuriki vivo, es de vital importancia para la organización de akatsuki. Muy bien todos al ataque!!!!!!!!!

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó el ejército de kabuto.

En ese momento el ejército de kabuto comenzó a ir tras el ejército de Naruto. Cuando los dos grupos se encontraron empezaron a pelear. Los clones de Naruto se abalanzaron contra los algunos de los orcos despedazándolos con miles de rasengan y oodama rasengan. En cambio Sakura se dedicaba a golpear a los ninjas qué más podía para evitar a toda costa la ejecución de algún tipo de ninjutsu. En cambio las ranas desenfundaban sus espadas y trataban de aniquilar a todo orco que se acercara a Sasuke, que en ese momento preparaba su técnica.

- Muy bien narutos – Decía el original – hagan lo que teníamos en mente, todos ejecuten el fuuton rasenshuriken ahora!!!!.

- En ese instante Los clones de Naruto comenzaron a formar todos los rasenshurikens que podían hacer, llegando a formar 1000 de este tipo.

- Muy bien ahora júntenlo y destruyamos este lugar. A todo esto Sasuke estás listo?.

- Si comienza a correr y dejame todo a mí.

- De acuerdo. Narutos Formen el oodama fuuton rasenshuriken (el nombre largo XD).

- En ese instante los narutos comenzaban a juntar sus rasenshurikens uno a uno sumándolos y formando un rasenshuriken gigante.

- Muy bien Sakura alejate, lo mismo para ustedes amigas ranas. Sasuke tu dices cuando….

-Muy bien….. Ahora…. TÉCNICA OCULAR JUTSU DE ESPACIO TIEMPO.

- En ese instante todos los orcos y ninjas del sonido desaparecieron siendo llevados a otra dimensión, dejando a kabuto solo.

- Muy bien es tu turno Naruto.

- Ok… Narutos Corran!!!!

En ese instante los narutos empezaron a correr llevando sobre sus cabezas el oodama fuuton rasenshuriken. Corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo de kabuto.

- Muy bien comete esto bastardo!!! – Gritaron los clones de Naruto.

- Maldito crío – Ahora sabrás lo que es el poder que Orochimaru me dejo…

En ese momento el oodama Rasenshuriken golpea el castillo donde se encontraba kabuto volviéndolo cenizas y dejando un gran socavón en su reemplazo. Luego los Clones de Naruto desaparecieron dejando agotadísimo al Uzumaki.

En ese instante y cuando todos creían haber ganado un kabuto muy decidido toma por sorpresa a la pelirrosada agarrándola por detrás del cuello y amenazando a los chuunin de aniquilarla frente a sus ojos si no hacía lo que el les pedía.

- Muy bien Naruto, veo que el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor AJAJAJAJAJAJA ahora entrégate de una vez..

- Maldito engreído… - Grito Sasuke

- Ejejejejeje..

- Ajaja parece que el jinchuuriki anda delirando… pq te ries..

- Me rio pq yo seré el ganador de esta pelea.

- Si? como?, un paso en falso y la descuartizo….

- Como?, bueno si kieres ver…..

En ese instante una ráfaga de viento se sintió detrás de kabuto, este al darse vuelta vio con ojos desorbitados a naruto que ahora lo agarraba por sus espaldas colocando en su cuello un kunai.

- Veo que eso de haberme vigilado todo este tiempo no lo hiciste bien.

- Pe pe pero como, que hiciste?

- Ejejejeje nada solo use mi técnica hiraishin no jutsu…

- La técnica del cuarto… pero como nunca me tocaste…

- No necesite hacerlo.. Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuviste con mi clon?. Pues antes de desaparecer este te lanzo parte de mi chakra para dejarte marcado, y ahora ves los resultados….

- Maldito, pero que harás ahora, si tu mueves un dedo yo mato a tu amiga, no importa si muero pero yo no ire solo.

- Ajaja ahora un tronco es mi amiga???

- Pero como?... – Kabuto lo dice mientras gira su cabeza al tronco que sujetaba en sus brazos.

- Estabas tan preocupado de hablar conmigo que no te diste cuenta que Sakura hizo el KAWARAMI NO JUTSU.

- Mmm ejejej veo que me atrapaste….

- Shhh calla kabuto ya has jugado mucho con Konoha… Ahora responderás a nuestras preguntas….

- Mmm da lo mismo si les digo o no, pues mi misión falló al haberme capturado.

- Entonces si es tan así queremos saber que trama sonido y lluvia hacía Konoha – replico Sasuke.

- Lo que haga nuestros lazos entre sonido y lluvia no es de su incumbencia, pero lo que viene será el fin de Konoha y de todo el país del fuego…

- Que dices – decía Sakura acercándose al grupo.

- Jejejeje, el propósito de akatsuki es capturar a Naruto, para extraer el kyubi, y ellos no descansarán hasta lograrlo, aunque tengan que destruir medio mundo ellos no depararán en su objetivo…

- Maldito desgraciado… - Exclamo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a kabuto.

- Muy bien eso queríamos saber, solo falta una preg, cuando piensan atacar – pregunto la hanuro.

- Mmm puede ser hoy, mañana, en un mes más, eso no lo tengo claro pero pronto tendrán noticias de nosotros…..

- Maldito bastardo… Naruto alejate.

- Ok Sasuke…

- JUTSU DE ESPACIO TIEMPO……

En ese instante kabuto desaparece de la faz de la tierra. El grupo de Naruto quedo muy cansado pero no había tiempo que perder debían informar inmediatamente a Tsunade sama sobre la situación en la que se encontraba Konoha… La guerra se estaba acercando.

CONTINUARA...

Nota: A ultimo momento me di cuenta que tengo un tic al escribir--> hay como 20 "muy bien" seguidos... para los prox cap tendré más cuidado chau.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7**

- Así que esa es la situación – Decía Tsunade mientras se colocaba en su ya acostumbrada posición de pensamiento. – Esto es muy grave para Konoha y para el país del fuego.

- Tsunade sama debemos contactarnos con nuestros aliados de la arena y que estén atentos para cualquier cosa.

- Si Sakura, ya lo tengo previsto. Ahora mismo enviare una misiva al kazekage de la arena. Aprovechando de su cercanía con el país de la lluvia, pediré que algunos de sus ninjas hagan una misión de espionaje…

- Vieja Tsunade – Apunto Naruto – Esta situación es muy grave deberíamos atacar de inmed….

- Calla Naruto, puede que te hayas hecho muy fuerte, que sepas infinidades de técnicas, pero aún no sabes con qué clase de enemigo te enfrentas. La única persona que no conoces bien es a Pein, y aunque tuvieron una lucha intensa, aún se conocen muy poco entre uds. Además esta….

- Tobi .. – Decía Sasuke.

- Si…

Sasuke al escuchar las explicaciones de Tsunade, empezó a recordar esa vez que se encontró con Tobi y había descubierto que era un Uchiha, aunque nunca se lo dijo a kakashi y a los demás, por eso no pudo evitar mirar hacia el suelo por vergüenza ajena, además recordo esa vez que trato de aniquilar a Naruto en el valle del fin y cuando se encontraron por primera vez, Naruto se iba a dejar matar por su espada. Al parecer el clan Uchiha si es un clan maldito, como lo había dicho alguna vez Kyubi.

- Sasuke kun? – Decía Sakura al ver la vista perdida de su amigo..

- Ehh lo siento Sakura es que yo…

- Te sientes culpable – apunto Naruto….

- Es que… pareciera que es verdad lo que dijo el kyubi una vez. Mi clan es maldito… Primero Madara, luego Itachi, ahora… y casi yo…. – En ese instante no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima – Naruto nunca te lo dije, puede haber sido por mi tonto orgullo Uchiha, pero siempre te quise decir… gracias Naruto por todo…. Y .. y.. perdóname….

- Sasuke – dijo Naruto mirando el desolado llanto del uchiha – Para mi tu me diste las gracias cuando volviste con nosotros y yo siempre te perdonaré, pq tu no eres como mi hermano, sino que ERES mi hermano.

- Naruto yo….

- No digas nada y sigamos escuchando a la vieja…

_- Shanaaaaarou_ _se suponía que yo debía consolar a sasuke no Naruto…_(lo dice la Sakura interna).

- Ya ya basta de sentimentalismo, eso paso hace mucho y estoy seguro de que no se volverá a repetir, Sasuke yo cuento contigo, como lo hace Naruto, Sakura y la aldea en general.

- Gracias Hokage…

- Siguiendo con el tema… Naruto debes aprender a controlarte… no puede ir así como así a atacar sino tienes un buen plan, en especial sabiendo las técnicas del líder….

FLSH BACK

- Ahahahha tu si que eres un jinchuuriki muy atrevido, venir acá solo para enfrentarme y tienes el descaro de decir que me destruirás…

- Maldito…. Taju kage bunshin no jutsu….

- Eso no servirá de nada, acaso tu sabes pq en este país siempre llueve?, yo controlo el clima, puedo hacer que de un minuto a otro pase de una lluvia torrencial a granizos del tamaño de una piedra, además… - Pein hace algunos sellos con sus manos - aún no has visto nada, TECNICA SECRETA DE LA LLUVIA: JUTSU DE MANIPULACIÓN DE AGUA.

De inmediato una gran tormenta se cierne sobre los protagonistas, las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más grande y de una forma mucho más puntiforme destruyendo todo a su paso. Naruto trató de esquivar todas las gotas mortales mientras cada uno de sus clones desaparecía en un santiamén…

- Mierda… Maldito… que hago, esa lluvia destruye todos mis clones… piensa, piensa…

- Nunca escaparas de mi lluvia mortal… nunca nadie me ha derrotado, nadie escuchaste…

- Maldición, que haría kakashi en esta situación…

- Ajajaja veo que aún no escarmientas, veamos qué te parece esto, JUTSU COME ALMAS.

La lluvia que empezó a caer a continuación hizo que Naruto empezara a sentirse más cansado y sin fuerza.

- Hahahahaha con este jutsu, todo tu chakra será absorbido por la lluvia, ya no tienes escapatoria, entrégate por las buenas o por las malas.

Naruto cada vez perdía más fuerzas, sentía como todo su chakra iba desapareciendo, desapareciendo hasta caer de forma violenta al suelo.

- No puede ser, moriré aquí?, este es el verdadero poder de un akatsuki?, mierda, mierda, mierd, mi…..

INTERIOR DE NARUTO

**Kyubi**: _jejejeje en verdad eres una mierda, mocoso…. Como siempre necesitas de mi ayuda__sin__ mi poder no eres nada… quieres que empiece a contar todas las veces que me has pedido ayuda??.. __kieres__ tener poder definitivamente… solo saca el sello y todo mi poder será tuyo…. Con este poder podrás recuperar a tu amigo… que dices mocoso__ Un trato_

**Naruto**: Déjame tranquilo maldito zorro ya no necesito tu poder, yo puedo arreglármelas sola… verás que seré más fuerte, el cuarto confió en mi en retenerte dentro de mi cuerpo y yo cumpliré su deseo.

**Kyubi**: _ohhh veo que estás más decidido…. Y que piensas hacer, __tu__ no eres nada, no eres nada, eres una basura…._

**Naruto**: Callate cállate callaaaaateeee!!!!!!!!!!!

Al decir esas palabras el kyubi desaparece dejando actuar solo a Naruto, contra pein…

MUNDO REAL

Naruto parecía estar inconsciente… repentinamente sus ojos se abren decididos y comienza a levantarse….

- Mm pero que sucede, pq siento aún su chakra, como se supone que ocurra esto si yo le he absorbido todo su chakra…. No será el bijuu el que le estará dando poder??.. no este no es el poder del bijuu su chakra es el mismo de siempre…. Increíble estuvo bajo mi lluvia por más de 2 minutos, cualquier humano hubiera muerto en estos momentos, que cantidad de chakra…

- Malditoooo!!!! – Dice Naruto mientras se levantaba – Yo… yo… yo no voy a perdeeeeer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Recuerdas ahora… - decía Tsunade mirando a Naruto.

- Si lo recuerdo, como si hubiera pasado ayer. Pero a fin de cuentas lo derrote…

- Si lo derrotaste pero con la consecuencia de que arriesgaste tu vida.. Acaso no recuerdas…

FLASH BACK

- Maldito!!!! No voy a perder!!!, debo salvar a Sasuke… y a Konoha… KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

En ese instante 2 clones de Naruto se crean y comienzan a concentrar chakra para crear la arma letal de Naruto.

- Comete esto… FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN… Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto corrió en dirección a Pein con su rasenshuriken…

- Aha, esa es la técnica que usaste sobre kakuzo (así se escribía?) pero… no servirá conmigo… JUTSU COME ALMA….. No dejaré que lo logres..

- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mierda su chakra no disminuye…. Que poder… debo escapar…..

Naruto alcanza a llegar donde Pein y le pega en seco con su rasenshuriken en la mitad del pecho atravesándolo por completo… Pero algo ocurrió… al que le pego fue a un clon de agua de Pein. Naruto al ver esto no hizo más que frustrarse y regañarse así mismo por lo tonto y descuidado que había sido…

- Mierda como tan tonto.. era obvio…

- AHAHAHAHAHA veo que eres fuerte… esta vez te dejaré ir, quiero que esto se ponga más interesante… pero acuérdate que volveré….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Recuerdas?? – Dijo Tsunade a Naruto…

- Si recuerdo… - Lo dice con la cara hacia abajo, para luego levantarla y decir decidido – pero yo me he hecho más fuerte, ahora no necesito clones para hacer el rasengan… el rasenshuriken ya no afecta mis brazos… y lo más importante ahora tengo el oodama rasenshuriken….

- Calla Naruto, todos sabemos que te has vuelto muy fuerte… y que aprendiste técnicas que ni tu padre pensó alguna vez crear… pero eso no impide pensar que Pein se haya vuelto más fuerte también….

- Está bien vieja Tsunade, tienes razón lo mejor será esperar…

- Muy bien Sasuke, Naruto, Sa… Donde está Sakura???

- Creo que salió hace un rato enojada… - Dijo Sasuke.

- Plop, será… Bueno chicos su misión término, los felicito. Con la destrucción del reino de kabuto, podemos respirar más tranquilo y posiblemente esto haga que la lluvia y en especial akatsuki se retrasen más en sus planes… Aquí esta su recompensa vayan y descancen…

- Hai…

Los dos ninjas salieron de la oficina de la hokage en dirección hacia sus casas… en las afuera estaba Sakura agachada y jugando con tierra mientras decía:

- Yo debí haber consolado a Sasuke kun, no Naruto, yo debí hacerlo no Naruto, no Naruto….

- Sasuke, no se tú, pero el poco tiempo que vengo estando acá, no me impide pensar de que Sakura esta cada día más mal…

- Y tu lo dices… el psicólogo cada día dice que esta peor…

- Pobre… ajaja bueno Sasuke te invito ramen, pero tu pagas….

- Serás dobe…..

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8 (RELLENO)**

- Vamos Sasuke apúrate, desde que llegue no he comido nada de ramen de ichiraku..

- Espera baka….

Los dos ninjas corrieron en dirección hacia el ichiraku ramen, Naruto desde que había llegado a la aldea no había visto al viejo de la tienda de ramen, siempre se pregunto en sus viajes como estaba?, que había sido de su hija Ayame? (así se llamaba?). En cambio Sasuke solo se reía en su interior pq estaba impaciente en ver cómo reaccionaría Naruto al ver el nuevo local remodelado del ichiraku ramen.

_- Jejejeje que es dobe este Naruto, hubiera traído mi cámara, la cara que pondrá este tonto va a ser a mil… _

En ese instante los shinobis llegaron frente al ichiraku ramen. Sasuke reía para él solamente al ver la cara de horror de Naruto... En cambio él, estaba con la boca abierta, los ojos saltones e impactados por lo que veía…

- QUEEEEEEEE!!!!! Que que paso aquí….

Naruto atino a levantar la cabeza para leer el cartel que decía "**ICHIRAKU FRIED CHICKEN"**

- WTF??? Y el ichiraku ramen??? Que paso aquí. Sasuke???

- Aajajajajajjaa Naruto dobe me das risa… acaso no ves Ichiraku se remodelo… ahora no vende ramen, vende comida Chatarra…

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE mi ramen, mi ramen… - Decía esto mientras empezaba a sollozar – Maldito ichiraku se atrevió a aniquilar la mejor y exquisita comida en el mundo y puso en su reemplazo esto…. – Indicando con sus dedos el nuevo local.

- Ajajaja Naruto, es que desde que tú te fuiste al ichiraku ramen le fue como agujero magno… eras el único que desembolsaba todo su sueldo en esta tienda… Desde que te fuiste el ichiraku ramen se fue a la quiebra…

- No no no no, no puede ser…. Y que se supone que vende ahora…

- Vende comida rápida…. Ya te lo dije…

- Queeee!!!!!

- Ajajaja si, como te dije ichiraku ramen quebró cuando te fuiste y para no perderlo todo remato el lugar. El que compro la tienda fue un empresario viejo vestido de blanco con bigotes y pelo blanco dice que le gustaba el pollo XD.

- Pero pero pero si lo compro ese señor pq aún lleva el nombre del ichiraku….

- Ahhh es que hablando con ichiraku… el dijo que el nuevo dueño era tan amable que dejaba poner el nombre que quisiera a su tiendas pero debía terminar con la frase Fried Chicken…

- NOOOOOOOOOOO que va a ser de mi…. Esta decidido el mundo se va a acabar hoy….

- No seas drástico Naruto… mira entremos y comamos algo….

- Esta bien, aunque de seguro toda la mierda que vendan ahora no me gustará….

En ese instante los dos chuunin entraron a la tienda. Por dentro el local era grande, había mucha gente comiendo algo redondo con carne y ensalada en su interior… Naruto solo atinaba a mirar con repulsión y curiosidad a la vez…

- Eh Sasuke…

- Que pasa…

- Que es eso que come la gente….

- Serás tonto, acaso no conoces las hamburguesas??? Que comiste en estos últimos 10 años… Ramen solamente???

- Ehh si….

Sasuke miró a Naruto con cara de que ni el primer hokage se lo cree… A la vez se empezó a preguntar si fueron los fideos los que hicieron a Naruto tan ingenuo y tonto…

- Ya Naruto, mejor vayamos a pedir nuestra orden, ahí esta ichiraku atendiendo, de seguro estará contento de verte…

- OoooKKKKK…

Los dos ninjas se dirigieron al mesón donde atendía ichiraku. Este al ver a Naruto dejo a un lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió de detrás del mesón para saludar a Naruto con un abrazo…

- Naruuutooooooo!!!!!!! Que alegría verte…

- Viejoooo!!!!!!! Como estas?

- Pues bien aquí en el nuevo local ejejeje…

- Si eh…. Si hubiera sabido que al irme tu quebrarías no me hubiera ido nunca…

- No digas eso Naruto, en verdad gracias a esto, ahora gano un sueldo mucho más alto, mi hija tb trabaja aquí… se podría decir que nos salvaste de un agujero muy grande XD.

- Ejejeje igual estoy triste, ya no hay ramen….

- Eso es lo que tu crees… Ayame!!!!!!! Prepara la nueva receta para Naruto kun…

- Como digas padre!!!! – Se escucho decir a Ayame a lo lejos, dentro de la cocina...

- Bien Naruto mientras esperamos la sorpresa, pq no me cuentas tus historias de viaje… Cada vez que llegaban aldeanos de otras aldeas hablaban maravillas de ti…

- Ejejej enserio??? Bueno si Sasuke dobe cree que no lo aburriré con mis historias lo haré encantado…

- Cuenta no más yo también quiero saber que tanto hiciste estos últimos años – Decía Sasuke con su cara a mi no me importa pero igual escucho.

Los 3 personajes estuvieron cerca de 1 hora hablando, Ichiraku estaba totalmente sorprendido cuando Naruto le contaba todas las mascotas que podía invocar ahora, ya que aparte de los sapos, Naruto hizo tratos con los perros y con los monos. Sasuke a la vez escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía Naruto, en especial cuando conto que estuvo entrenando con un viejo que conocía a algunos Uchihas, enseñándoles a como contrarrestar el sharingan…

- … asi que Sasuke, la próxima vez que luchemos creo que yo seré el ganador…

- Eso lo veremos dobe…

- Padre!!!!!!! Ya esta listo… - Grito desde la cocina Ayame.

- Bien hija tráelo aquí…

- Que es viejo??? – pregunto Naruto..

- Ahahaha Naruto, esta comida es especial para ti y demuestra que nunca te hemos olvidado…

- Qué es viejo… huele bien, huele a algo familiar, huele a…. RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto salto de su asiento al sentir el olor del ramen, hizo agua la boca con solo pensar que comería otra vez la gran exquisitez de ichiraku, el querido ramen…

- Aquí tienes Naruto…

- Gracias Vie….. ehh que es esto… - Pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

- Una hamburguesa….

- Pe pero yo pensé que me iban a dar ramen – Decía mientras hacía pucheros…

- Ejejeje lo siento pero ya no hacemos ramen… Pero esta hamburguesa tiene un sabor especial.

- Un sabor especial???

- Si es la autentica big chicken sabor ramen, creada especialmente para ti Naruto…

- Me estas….

- No para anda mira prueba…

Acto seguido Naruto tomo la hamburguesa y lentamente la acerco a su cara. A continuación abrió lentamente la boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco, primero la mastico por un lado de la boca, luego por el otro y finalmente se la tragó…

- Y bien??

- Te gusto Usuratonkanshi…

- Me, me, me ENCANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (nótese que estaba haciendo los mismos gestos que hizo el Naruto de 12 años al ver a Naruto de 15 años en el 1 cap de shippuuden)

- Ejejej tu nunca cambiaras… - Dijo Sasuke.

- Quiero más quiero más esto esta delicioso…

- Ejejej sabía que te gustaría… Una segunda ración Ayame…

- Como digas papá….

Luego de haber comido bastante, Naruto y Sasuke se despidieron de Ichiraku, había sido una tarde muy divertida… Luego los dos Shinobis caminaban por las calles de Konoha dirección a sus casas. Antes de separarse divisaron nuevamente a Sakura que ahora estaba en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

- Yo debí haber consolado a Sasuke kun no Naruto, yo debí consolar a Sasuke no Naruto, no Naruto, no Naruto no…

- Mmmm cada día más mal… - Dijo Sasuke mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

- No crees que deberíamos traerle una frazada, por lo que veo seguirá así toda la noche…

- No lo creo, no es la primera vez que pasa esto… Mira ahí viene Ino…

- Que hace ino??

- Es su mejor amiga, cuando descubre que Sakura está en esta situación viene y se la lleva a su casa para que descanse…

- Bueno mejor nos vamos – dijo Naruto – Tengo sueño además mañana es un día importante…

- Ya tomaste una decisión?

- Si, mañana hablaré con hinata, por el "asunto".

- Esta bien suerte a ambos, pero se suave con ella, pase lo que pase, ella estuvo tras de ti por más de 12 años.

- Yo se lo que hago XD….

Después de decir eso, ambos ninjas se despidieron dirigiéndose cada uno a sus casas.

Continuara...


End file.
